


The Cas Meow

by clockworkangelwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kitten!kink, M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkangelwings/pseuds/clockworkangelwings
Summary: Dean is Cas' kitten for the night





	

"Mmm good kitty. You like that? You like having my cock inside your ass?"

Cas was having way too much fun with this. Ever since Dean admitted he may have been "ever so slightly turned on by you in those cat ears and tail", Cas had enjoyed planning all the naughty things he was going to do to his boyfriend once the party guest left. 

"Do you like that kitty? Feeling my cock inside you, pounding your sloppy hole?" slapping Dean's ass to a small Yelp from that pretty mouth of his. 

"Me-oww" Dean stuttered. He had been on all fours for at least half an hour and his legs were starting to give. The only thing keeping him up was Cas' firm grip on his ass. 

"Mmm you look so good. I can't wait to taste you later. That's a good kitty. You look so pretty from this angle, but I wanna see that pretty kitty face of yours. Why don't you lie on your back and let me take care of you?" Cas said into Dean's ear, nibbling at his lobe. Dean only replied with a desperate moan, his dripping cock ready to burst at any moment. 

"Good kitty" Cas smirked as he helped Dean roll over, exposing his cock and glistening abs. Cas then snuck down the double bed and trailed his tounge along his kitty's cock. A shiver went up Dean's spine, trying to hold in the inevitable orgasm. He then took the hunter in his mouth and sucked. He loved the taste of Dean inside his mouth, he could eat him all day. 

"Cas-I-fuck-I-think I'm gonna-fuckkkk" Warm white slobbered down the angel's throat. Cas smiled as he watched Dean release all the pent up tension in his body finally relaxing after that much pleasure.   
Cas came up to Dean's open arm, crawling against his torso into his embrace. 

"Well?" Cas smiled 

"What?" Dean giggled, "I loved it, thank you darlin" 

"You're welcome" Cas replied,

"I'm glad you liked it kitten. You tasted so good, I can't wait to eat your perfect ass again tomorrow" closing his eyes into his boyfriend's chest. 

"I love you" he said into a yawn 

"I love you too Cas" Dean replied before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ikr 2 nsfw's in like 2 weeks! Crazy :P Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave kudos/comment


End file.
